


You Know That I Could Crush You With the Sound of My Voice (RAFAEL BARBA)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Can you write a Barba one where he’s been stressed and working late so you go surprise his at his office late one night in some lingerie and it leads to some fun stuff on his desk?</p><p>word count: someone has made me sin once more so nobody gets a word count i don’t make the rules this is just how it happens folks</p><p>warnings: slight nsfw because i lost my get up and go and then i got really shaky about writing smut again i am so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know That I Could Crush You With the Sound of My Voice (RAFAEL BARBA)

Rafael gave you the idea to meet him at his office, late at night, in nothing but one of his jackets and your most expensive underwear.

Of course, he wasn’t aware that he had given you that idea, as he did it one night in a rush out the door.

It was nearly midnight and he received a phone call, from Olivia of course, at the precinct. They had caught a particularly nasty rapist and she wanted Rafael there to make sure everything was by the book so they could take him down.

On his way out the door, as you were tying his tie for him, you asked, “Can I borrow your laptop to email one of my friends, ‘Fael?” He kissed your cheek and grasped his briefcase, one foot out the door when he answered.

“Por supuesto, mi tesoro,” And then the door shut and you were left alone in your apartment. You sighed and shook your head, upset by how much that particular case was stressing your boyfriend out. But the most you could do was shrug and enter his office to borrow his laptop.

It was all a twist of fate, really. If your laptop hadn’t have been down with a particularly nasty bout of dead battery then you wouldn’t have had to use Rafael’s. If they hadn’t have caught the rapist, God forbid, then he would have been there to check what he had left up on the screen. If his password wasn’t your middle name then you would have never been able to see what you saw. Everything was normal as you booted up his laptop, but then Google Chrome- Rafael’s browser of choice- informed you that his last session had shut down unexpectedly.

You weren’t sure what made you click the button that would bring it back, but you did. And when you did your breath caught in your throat before exploding in a bray that echoed off of your bedroom walls. Rafael didn’t peg you as a porn watching man, but as the video loaded you knew that you were going to have to rethink just what he did when you weren’t home with him. Originally you had pictured him relaxing with a glass of wine in one hand, a classic book in another as Debussy played in the background. But you were seeing him in your bed, laptop on his thighs as he tried to keep his eyes on the screen. You saw him give up, toss his head back as a flush grew over his cheekbones, breathing in sync with his arm. You could basically hear him whispering your name like a prayer, the broken mantra of _mi tesoro_ following it.

Flustered, you shut the laptop before the video could finish loading.

Curious, you opened it back up to see what, exactly, the video was that your boyfriend was watching and had apparently bookmarked, if the yellow star at the end of the URL bar was any indication of. You gulped as you read the title _(office surprise: lawyer edition)_ and then hesitantly clicked play.

Millions of things ran through your mind as you watched the lawyer- Cuban, of all ethnicities in the porn industry, Rafael had managed to find one with a Cuban lawyer whose partner looked uneasily like you- working at his desk. Then his partner- the one that looked like you- entered and, well, the rest of the video was so NSFW you wondered if Rafael should have been watching it on his personal laptop with the work that he did.

Okay, to be totally honest, that’s not what you were thinking about. At first you were worried that you hadn’t… Been _enough_ for Rafael, worried that he was seeking gratification from online videos rather than his live-in significant other. Then you were worried that he didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell you what he really wanted.

Did he want desk sex late at night in his office?

Compared to what he _could_ have wanted desk sex seemed tame. Doable, even.

And that’s what gave you the idea. You didn’t even finish the video, barely taking the time to properly shut his laptop down before you were digging in your dresser drawers to find your most expensive set of underwear- and Rafael’s favorite. You knew that you should have grabbed clothing to wear over it and just make a stop to strip in the bathroom before going to see him, but did you really care? The thrill of wearing nothing but one of his heavy, long coats in a taxi to his workplace was too enticing.

And when you were there, standing outside of it, you realized that you could get Rafael fired. You could become a scandal- something akin to Bill Clinton and Monica Lewinsky. Did it stop you? No. Did it make you hesitate before knocking on his office door? Yes.

Did you do it anyway?

_Hell yes._

When Rafael called you in without asking who you were, you bit your lip and grinned. You should have taken food so you at least had a pretense for the visit that didn’t involve sex but you knew that he wouldn’t mind. In fact, when you opened the door and leaned in the doorway, letting his jacket fall open, he didn’t even look up.

Not until you spoke, that is. “Office surprise: lawyer addition,” You smirked when head whipped up, looking away from the copious amount of paperwork in front of him. The air whooshed out of Rafael’s lungs and he stood, pen falling from his hands. He stuttered out your name, looking down your body and then said nothing else. You stepped fully into his office, shutting and locking the door behind you. “You might want to pick your jaw up, counsellor,” You purred, dropping the jacket off of your shoulder, but holding it on your elbows, “One might think you’re speechless and speechless isn’t a good thing for your job.” He stood there, not saying anything, so you strutted- yes, strutted- around his desk until you were playing with his suspenders. “I’m here and you’re not even saying anything.”

Rafael grasped at your hips and pulled you closer, chasing your mouth for a kiss but you pushed him back down in his chair by a hand on his chest. He looked up at you, eyes wide. “What are you doing here, tesoro?” You grinned and settle a leg on either side of Rafael, grasping his shoulders for balance.

“I was borrowing your laptop, though I didn’t get very far. The escapades of Alejandro and his partner were too… Alluring to pass up.” His face heated to his hairline and he tried to stutter out an apology, but you snapped his suspenders and he cut off with a shudder.

“I want a safeword, Fael, now,” Your voice was hard and you grinned when he tipped his head back, closing his eyes, just as he had when you pictured him watching the video.

“Ob-objection,” Rafael croaked, hips seeking yours in a weak thrust. You snapped one of his suspenders again.

“How fitting,” You murmured before finding his pulse point with your teeth first, and then your lips. It was jumping beneath your touch, Rafael’s chest rising and falling at an alarming pace. He was smirking, though, as you slowly unbuttoned his shirt. “Though, I have a feeling you won’t be using it. You don’t particularly care to object to things I want to do to you.”

“What about things I want to do to you?” He croaked, taking the back of your neck in the firm grasp of one of his large hands. He pressed his mouth to yours in a messy, needy kiss that left you breathless and hazy, but then you pressed a finger to his lips and silenced the smirk growing on his face.

“If I can recall anything about the video, counsellor, it wasn’t Alejandro that was in charge. Tonight is all about you, ‘Fael, okay? You’re stressed. Let _me_ take care of _you_.”


End file.
